


Просто

by Hardened_Sinner



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardened_Sinner/pseuds/Hardened_Sinner
Summary: Что в голове у инспектора Лестрейда?





	Просто

"Твою мать!" Мысленно я повторяю это выражение не менее ста раз в день, но сегодня я не могу сдерживаться и говорю это вслух. Я не могу попасть грёбаным ключом в грёбаную замочную скважину, потому что я устал. Я так устал. Руки трясутся. Все говорят мне: "Грег! Возьми отпуск, у тебя было такое тяжелое время! Развейся, отдохни, найди себе кого-то перепихнуться. Ты еще молод, найдёшь себе и получше". Фактически они имеют в виду: "Грег! Ты выглядишь как полное дерьмо. Твоя жена и твой брак тоже оказались полным дерьмом. Иди и сделай что-нибудь дерьмовое, например, трахни кого-то. Мы скажем тебе пару слов утешения, но сами торжествуем, что ты оказался таким же дерьмом, как и все остальные!" Ключ всё-таки подходит в замок, и я открываю дверь.

Моя квартира хаос. Нет, она не хаос, а Хаос. С большой буквы. Вокруг меня лежат какие-то вещи, кажется, они принадлежат мне. Или принадлежали, потому что сейчас ничто не может принадлежать мне, даже я и моя жизнь. Жизнь проходит, но проходит мимо. Мне не за что зацепиться, ведь пустота внутри и снаружи не может служить якорем для меня. Якорем для моего рассудка. Я уже две минуты просто так стою и пялюсь на свои туфли. Надо развязать шнурки. "Давай, Грег, веди себя как обычный человек. Веди себя нормально. Просто развяжи шнурки, скинь пиджак и иди в ванну". Я развязываю шнурки, снимаю туфли и тут вижу своё отражение в зеркале. Я бы предпочёл не отражаться в нём, как вампир. Я вижу там усталого мужчину, под глазами у него почти чёрные синяки, взгляд не выражает решительно ничего, на голове ёжик седых волос, у него старый потрёпанный галстук и рубашка, которую, возможно, достали прямо из задницы, на его плечах - груз сотрудника полиции, на его совести несколько пятен, но они размером с материк, а внутри - ничего. Мысли. Обрывки мыслей. Несуществующие реплики людей вокруг. "Господи, Грег. Перестань смотреть на себя. Пойдём в ванну". Но вместо этого я иду на кухню и залезаю в верхний ящик. Там стоит бутылка дешевого пойла. Я думаю, уже давно пора ввести такой отдел в магазине. Большие белые буквы на зелёном фоне вывески - Макароны, Бытовая химия, Дешевое пойло.  
Я наливаю виски во вчерашний грязный стакан. Мне везет, и там не оказывается окурка. В прошлый раз мое везение не было таким фееричным. Я опрокидываю стакан себе в глотку. Жар, привкус алкоголя, мне становится немного легче. Мой желудок и пищевод не согласились бы со мной, но мне на них наплевать. Я скидываю вещи прямо на диван на кухне. Они помнутся, ну, да и хрен с ними, завтра выходной. Я иду в ванну и скидываю носки и трусы. Грязный вонючий старый полицейский - просто грёбаная мечта. "По крайней мере, у тебя нет огромного пуза, как у многих мужчин в твоём возрасте". Я подтянутый и стройный, я мог бы сниматься в журналах, если бы существовали журналы для геронтофилов-любителей полицейских. "Черт возьми, Грег, какие ещё отговорки заставят тебя чувствовать себя лучше".

Я встаю под обжигающий поток воды. Я хотел бы, чтобы можно было просто вымыть всё это из моей головы, но нет, радиопередача Мнительный Зануда всегда со мной. Всегда здесь, в моей голове. Я стою в ванной и думаю, что раньше это было единственное место, где я мог мастурбировать. Теперь же я могу делать это где угодно, даже на кухонном столе. Только семейная жизнь, какой бы идиотской и дерьмовой она ни была, и мастурбация - это неравноценный обмен, несправедливый, не находите? Я понимаю, что мог бы сделать это сейчас и даже найти парочку подходящих картинок в голове, только это бессмысленно. Как и всё вокруг. Я устал. Как и все вокруг. Я выключаю воду, вытираюсь и иду на кухню.  
Я пихаю в микроволновку то, что предположительно должно быть лазаньей, и пока она крутится внутри микроволновки, сажусь на диван. Я с удовольствием чувствую прохладу диванной обивки. И вот я сижу здесь. Дамы и господа, аукцион невиданной щедрости! Голый, старый, никому не нужный полицейский. Делайте Ваши ставки. Женщина в красном - пять фунтов. Девушка в джинсах - десять фунтов. Пожилая дама в шляпе - двадцать фунтов. Двадцать фунтов раз, двадцать фунтов два, двадцать фунтов три. Продано!

Я вздрагиваю от резкого звона микроволновки. Я должен поесть. Мой психотерапевт говорила мне, что я должен получать маленькие удовольствия от жизни, и еда вполне может быть одним из них. "Что Вам нравится, Грегори?" спрашивала она - "Что Вам всегда нравилось?". Мне всегда нравилось смотреть на женские задницы, пока в 15 лет я не понял, что мужские мне нравятся даже больше. Мне всегда нравилось фантазировать на тему властного полицейского, пока я сам не стал таким. Мне всегда нравилось думать, что я лучше, умнее других, пока я не встретил этого негодяя Шерлока. А еще, доктор, мне всегда нравилось быть нормальным, пока грёбаный развод не сделал меня каким-то обломком человека. На самом деле, тогда я ответил, что мне всегда нравилось играть в футбол, а она сказала, чтобы я не лишал себя подобного удовольствия. Я мысленно послал её нахер, когда она прибавила, чтобы я не отказывал себе в маленьких радостях. Теперь я не отказываю себе даже в том, чтобы голым жрать лазанью на кухне и методично напиваться. Радость ли это? Едва ли.

Я наливаю себе второй стакан. Лазанья подходит к концу, и я думаю о том, чтобы закурить. Я боюсь курить голым, потому что мне кажется, что еще немного, и я уроню зажженную сигарету прямо себе на член. Я иду в спальню и надеваю первые попавшиеся трусы и штаны. Я понимаю, что это глупо и скорее просто уступка неврозу, но всё же мне становится немного легче. Я плетусь назад на кухню, делаю щедрый глоток виски и закуриваю. Когда я был подростком, мне казалось, что курить - это круто. Я смотрел старые фильмы, где все крутые парни обязательно глубоко затягивались, и думал, что вырасту и стану таким же. Оказалось, что курить не так круто, но первая затяжка для меня всегда оставалась самой сладкой. Если бы меня спросили, что мне понравилось больше, первая затяжка или первый минет, то я бы ответил, что первая затяжка, потому что момент, когда я понял, как именно нужно затягиваться, стал моментом моего взросления. Первый же минет был неудачным. Во всяком случае, с девушкой. Сейчас я даже не помню, как её звали. Я вообще многого не помню, потому что после свадьбы мне казалось, что все мои воспоминания навсегда, мы с женой всегда будем вместе, и если что, Моника напомнит мне то, что я забуду. Сейчас же я даже не могу вспомнить, что там было на свадьбе. Почему я вообще решил, что жениться на Монике - это отличная идея? Твою мать! Опять я думаю об этом. "Грег, прошло два месяца. Два. Хватит. Просто живи дальше. Делай вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, а зачем это нужно придумаешь потом".

Кажется, я чертовски пьян. Неудивительно. Съел я мало, работал много, усталость взяла своё. Я все ещё рассматриваю идею самоудовлетворения, но не сегодня. Надо идти спать, но я не хочу. Первые пару недель мне снились страшные кошмары, от которых я думал, что уже избавился. Все мои призраки выбрались наружу, торжествуя, что я так слаб, что мне просто нечего им противопоставить. Моё первое нераскрытое дело. Трое мужчин были убиты в машине. Они все смотрели на меня. Их мертвые глаза не выражали ничего, кроме презрения. На их лицах, точнее, на том, что осталось от их лиц, было только равнодушие. "Грег, перестань думать об этом, просто ложись спать!" Просто ложись спать. Просто сделай свою жизнь нормальной. Просто будь человеком. Просто будь психически здоров. Все это так просто. Я прохожу в гостиную и включаю спортивный канал. Я валюсь на диван и откидываюсь на подушку. Мне совершенно безразлично, что идёт по телеку, однако, я смотрю это, чтобы отвлечь себя от искушения вновь взглянуть в бездну внутри меня. Да, это захватывает. Только бездна тоже посмотрит на тебя в ответ, как известно. И я точно знаю те три пары глаз, которые уставятся на меня. Раньше я винил себя в том, что не смог раскрыть это преступление. Я не сделал все, что мог, чтобы раскрыть дело. Сейчас я понимаю, что мне всё равно. Хотя нет, кого я обманываю. Care killed a cat. Мне приходится напоминать себе об этом всё чаще в последнее время. Только никто не знает, чем я плачу за неравнодушие. Никто не знает, что на меня смотрят трое мужчин с месивом вместо лиц. Никто не знает, как это, приходить домой после целого дня расчлененки и делать вид, что ты нормальный. Что всё нормально. Что тебя это совсем не коснулось, и ты просто можешь испытывать обычные человеческие эмоции в уместное для них время. Просто быть нормальным. Все это так просто. Мне говорят, что я неподкупный, что я следую своему долгу, делаю правое дело, и, кажется, делаю это хорошо. Нет, не хорошо. Профессионально. Только я давно уже не помню, почему я делаю это, во имя чего. Когда-то мне казалось, что то, что я делаю, правильно, важно. Сейчас я не уверен ни в чем. Я просто стабилен, психически и физически стабилен. Что такое стабильность? Я не знаю. Стабильность - вариант нормы. Что такое норма? Я не знаю.

Иногда мне хочется сесть за стол и расхохотаться, потому что за двадцать лет я так и не понял, что такое смерть. Я понимаю только то, что я почему-то жив. А эти люди почему-то мертвы. Их больше нет. Я не верю в жизнь после смерти. Я верю в то, что я приду домой и смогу переключиться. Теперь, когда я один, переключаться всё сложнее. Может, мне и правда стоит перепихнуться с кем-то. Только я боюсь того, что не смогу вести себя нормально. Я не знаю, что такое нормально. Зато я точно знаю, что сам веду себя далеко от нормы. Я боюсь, что я разденусь, а под рубашкой ничего не окажется. Там будет пустота. Я знаю, что мне нужно бы к психотерапевту, только эта сука бесила меня до чёртиков. Мне хотелось выдрать ей язык и запихать в задницу, потому что я видел, что ей наплевать, что моя жизнь разваливается по кусочку, а сам я превращаюсь в сломанную куклу. "Грег, просто смотри спортивный канал. Сделай пару глубоких вдохов".  
Я делаю пару глубоких вдохов, иду на кухню и наливаю очередной стакан дешевого пойла. Я возвращаюсь к телевизору. Там идёт футбол, и парочка футболистов в шортах кажутся мне чертовски привлекательными. В институте мой любовник играл в футбол, на тот момент именно это и предопределило мой интерес к футболу. Потом он ушёл от меня, а интерес остался. После я встретил Монику, захотел жениться на ней, а потом она разрушила мою жизнь, выставив меня на посмешище. Хотя я и так всегда им был. Я чувствую, как сжимается мой кулак. Надо попробовать поспать всё-таки. Я опрокидываю стакан до дна и ложусь на подушку. Я лежу и слушаю звуки игры и стадиона. Я не замечаю, как засыпаю.

Во сне я почему-то одет в костюм. На самом деле, я ненавижу костюмы и всегда чувствую себя в них глупо. Я знаю только одного человека, которому точно идёт костюм. Он, наверное, родился в костюме тройке и галстуке, а потом, вместо того, чтобы издать свой первый крик, учтиво попросил передать ему его зонт, при этом оттопырив младенческий мизинец. Когда я раньше смотрел на золотое кольцо на его пальце, я все пытался представить себе его жену. Или мужа. Сейчас я уверен, что у него никого нет, он помолвлен с зонтом. Кажется, это мой сон, и в нём я не должен думать об этом человеке. Но вот и он, дьявол. Я понимаю, что стою у бара в дорогом отеле. Я не знаю, как я тут оказался, но мне здесь нравится. Играет джаз. Мужчина проходит между столиками и подходит прямо ко мне. Он заказывает себе стакан виски и выпивает его залпом. Видимо, это моё подсознание пытается оправдать пьянство. "Пойдемте, Грегори!" - говорит он, и я повинуюсь. Он берет меня за руку, и мы проходим к лифту. Мы поднимаемся на верхний этаж. Он достаёт карточку и открывает номер. В номере ничего нет. Только тумбочка, огромная кровать и кресло напротив кровати. "Майкрофт, но здесь же ничего нет", - произношу я, и в эту же секунду понимаю, насколько это глупо. Тот поднимает бровь. "А что еще Вам нужно, Грегори?". И действительно, что еще мне нужно. "Снимайте пиджак и рубашку". Майкрофт захлопывает дверь номера, а я послушно следую его указанию. Пиджак оказывается на полу. Я начинаю расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Мне хочется, чтобы это его пальцы касались моей груди, но я понимаю, что не заслужил подобного удовольствия. Он забирает у меня рубашку, поднимает пиджак и аккуратно складывает их на полу возле кресла. Мне хочется, чтобы он поддался страсти и стал бы сам раздевать меня, бросил бы мою одежду комом. Но только не он, только не Майкрофт, только не Человек из Льда.  
Я чувствую, как его горячий взгляд скользит по моей груди. Он так сильно контрастирует с холодной стальной бронёй костюма-тройки, мужским ледяным спокойствием и показным равнодушием, что я начинаю заводиться. "Теперь брюки и остальные предметы одежды". Мне кажется, только Майкрофт Холмс может назвать в постели обычные трусы и носки предметами одежды. Я бы хотел, чтобы он сказал: "Разденься для меня", или "Мне нравится видеть тебя обнаженным", но я знаю, что этого не произойдет. Я стою полностью голый перед ним, перед этим властным мужчиной. Мне хочется раздеть его и посмотреть, что же там, под броней. Я думаю, там мрамор. Белый мрамор, и больше ничего. Ни кожи, ни костей, ни сердца. Только холод и совершенная форма. Едва ли он такой же утончённый, как скульптуры Бернини. Нет, он скорее напоминает мраморного атланта с земным шаром на плечах. Только тот гнётся под тяжестью целой планеты, а этот ничего, стоит и даже не морщится.

"Вставайте на колени и локти на постели, Грегори". Я делаю так, как мне сказано и чувствую себя абсолютно беззащитным. Я смотрю на простыни, но представляю вожделение на лице партнера. Мне все равно, есть оно там или нет, меня заводят собственные фантазии. Мое тело не представляет никакого интереса, но я воображаю, что это не так. Я чувствую наливающуюся эрекцию. Мне бы хотелось тереться членом о простынь, но я не могу. Проходит какое-то время, я не могу определить, сколько. Кажется, ему нравится на меня смотреть, меня же заводит чувство незащищенности. После я скорее чувствую, чем слышу, что он подходит ко мне. Рукой он выпрямляет меня, и вот я стою на коленях, а он завязывает мне глаза. Неожиданно я слышу едва уловимый шепот рядом с ухом: "Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня, но я буду здесь". Он поворачивает меня лицом к креслу."Не отказывай себе в удовольствии." Я могу видеть узкую полоску света внизу и слышу, как он садится в кресло. Зрение и слух перестают иметь значение, я погружаюсь в мир чувственных фантазий. Я провожу рукой по груди, представляя, что это его рука. Я веду ей по животу, слегка задерживаюсь на дорожке волос. Я чувствую неровности и шрамы, подарки прошлого. После двумя руками я начинаю гладить собственные тазовые косточки, представляя себе тонкие изящные пальцы Майкрофта на моей смуглой коже. Я воображаю, как он облизывает губы от нетерпения.

На самом деле, моей главной сексуальной фантазией является поцелуй. Я представляю, как мы целуемся. Только едва ли Майкрофт может целоваться. Я не могу рисковать, слишком велик шанс, что мой язык примерзнет к его ледяным железным губам, и мне придётся отрывать его. Я практически могу почувствовать привкус крови у себя на языке. Я представляю, как мой любовник заталкивает меня в номер отеля и прижимает к стене, целуя мою чувствительную шею. Только, скорее всего, я просто хрустну под натиском мрамора, и моя шея с громким треском сломается. Я практически могу слышать этот звук, я слышал его, и не раз. Я представляю, как провожу руками по его длинным, почти бесконечным ногам. Я готов продать душу за подобные ноги. Только ему не нужна такая пошлая материя, как душа. Я практически вижу брезгливое выражение на его лице. Я представляю, как его пальцы обхватывают мой член и начинают ласкать меня. Только ему это неинтересно. Подобные слабости для него абсолютно недопустимы. Сейчас он наверняка сидит с полностью бесстрастным выражением, ожидая когда же наконец закончится демонстрация человеческого желания. Я, Грег Лестрейд, демонстрирую ему, что я человек, он же остаётся в стороне от этого, показывая, что уж подобные вещи точно не для него. Я практически знаю, что он меня презирает. Я представляю, как вижу его оргазм. Я вижу, как распадается его самоконтроль. Только после этого я умру, уверен, простым смертным нельзя это видеть, но я готов рискнуть, я не пожалел бы. Я практически могу чувствовать, как темнеет в глазах, и последним, что я услышу, будет звук трескающегося льда.

Я стараюсь сосредоточиться на какой-то одной фантазии. Эти пальцы, которые сейчас ласкают мой член, определенно могли бы принадлежать ему. Он мог бы шептать мне, как хочет меня. Мне нужно так мало, чтобы получить удовольствие, и, тем не менее, он не может мне этого дать. Я представляю, что мог бы увидеть его член, взять его в рот и скользить по гладкому стволу, воображая, что нашел ответы на все вопросы, иллюзию смысла. Кажется, я уже близок к оргазму. "Можно?" - спрашиваю я. Следует пауза. Она длится всего несколько секунд, но они такие мучительно острые, что равнодушный тон, с которым он говорит "Да, Грегори, сделай это для меня" не трогает меня. Я знаю, что всё, что он может мне дать только в моей голове. Внутри меня образуются островки холода, которые должны расплавиться с наступлением высшей точки. Я представляю, как расстегиваю его рубашку, я представляю, как вижу его бледную, почти белую кожу. Это доказывает, что он тоже человек, и эта мысль убивает меня. С громким рыком я кончаю и...

И просыпаюсь. Я моргаю несколько раз прежде чем понимаю, что все это всего лишь сон. В паху ломит невероятно, но мои штаны и трусы сухие. Я начинаю приходить в себя. Я тянусь к стакану возле дивана, но он пуст. Телевизор всё ещё показывает футбол. Я иду на кухню, наливаю стакан до краёв и сажусь на диван. Я закуриваю и пытаюсь вспомнить детали сна. Я чувствую возбуждение и иду в туалет. Мне жалко тушить едва начатую сигарету, но ждать я больше не могу. Я прислоняюсь к стене туалета, делаю несколько резких движений и кончаю, представляя Майкрофта Холмса из сна. Майкрофта грёбаного Холмса. Я вытираюсь, скидываю штаны и иду назад на кухню. Я зажигаю очередную сигарету. Я давлю все мысли в зачатке. Я не хочу слышать ни единой крупицы правды. Правда в том, что я, Грег Лестрейд, разведённый идиот глубоко за 40, сижу голым на грёбаной кухне, курю грёбаную сигарету, пью дешевое пойло, и, господи, я жалок, как же я жалок. Я просто человек. Я просто стараюсь жить. Я просто хочу быть нормальным. Просто. Все это так просто.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа опубликована на другом ресурсе 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5558169


End file.
